


Shout out your name so it echoes in every room

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry gets a tattoo, Louis is a bit of an exhibitionist, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, mention of Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, minor pain kink, still pretty fluffy for a smutty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes the break as an opportunity to go stand in front of the mirror and admire Zayn’s work so far.</p><p>And that’s when he sees it. </p><p>He’s cursing the fact that he chose to wear skinny jeans because here, in a tattoo parlor of all places, Harry is popping a semi. He’s surprised he hadn’t noticed it by now, but really he’s been too focused on not freaking out to really give any attention to his cock. </p><p>But. As he sits down and crosses his legs,<em> it’s all he can think about. </em></p><p>(or the one where Harry has always been scared to get a tattoo, but when he finally gets one he realizes they might be a bit more enjoyable than he thought.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout out your name so it echoes in every room

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically part of a series, but you don't have to read the first one to understand. Just know that Harry has always had a bit of a fear of needles, so getting a tattoo is a big deal for him.
> 
> Thanks for your wonderful response on "I want you bad", I can't believe so many people actually liked it!! I'm definitely still planning on doing a proper fic of H&L first meeting in this universe, but this was an idea I just couldn't stop thinking of. I mean, I gave Harry a fear of needles... we all knew this was bound to happen! :D
> 
> Also there is a very quick reference to someone taking prescription medicine that wasn't prescribed to them…obviously I don't condone that. Be smart, don't take other people's drugs:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction.
> 
> Title is from Teddy Geiger's song "For You I Will". Does anybody remember him? He was on an MTV show I think about a million years ago. Kristin Cavillari was in the music video. I was obsessed with Laguna Beach so naturally I was obsessed with this song. 
> 
> Happy reading!:)

“Babe, are you absolutely sure?” Louis’ tone is light, but Harry can hear the concern he’s trying to mask. 

“For the thousandth time, yes.” Harry’s a bit impatient in his response. He’s trying not to be snappy, but Louis’ asked him this question about 10 times on the car ride so far. It’s only been 15 minutes.

“I’ve thought about it a lot. I want to do this.” Harry’s determined and Louis should know by now that nothing stops a determined Harry. In the six months they’ve been dating Louis’ been able to talk Harry out of exactly zero questionable ideas. (Including not wearing sunscreen when they went to the lake three weekends ago because ‘it’s cloudy, Lou”. Louis just let Harry’s sunburn do the “I told you so” the next morning, of which Harry was quite appreciative.)

“I survived the IV back in January, I can survive this.” Harry’s tone is final but Louis can’t help but laugh.

“The IV? Babe, I think this might be a bit more painful than that.” Louis would never admit it out loud, but he thinks Harry might be in a bit over his head here. “The IV was one quick poke, this is like a 1000 IV’s in a row.”

Harry turns to look at Louis in the drivers seat, glaring. “First of all, you didn’t get the IV so you don’t get to call it a ‘quick poke’.” Louis snorts, but Harry continues on. “Second, I’m not going into this blind.” It’s true. Harry’s done tons of research in preparation- watched countless YouTube videos, visited several parlors, and even watched Louis get a couple of his own.

He’s ready. Harry’s ready to get his first tattoo.

Harry relays all this information to Louis who just shakes his head. “I know, Haz.” His tone is softer now. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to get one because I did.” He says while nodding his head towards his forearm. 

Harry looks down and traces his finger lightly around the tattoo as he lets Louis’ words sink in. Louis had gotten a compass tattoo nearly a month ago. It wasn’t for Harry, technically.

Louis is without a doubt a mama’s boy and very much a family guy, even though they live in Houston and he in Dallas. The arrow pointing to home on his compass was clearly to honor his family and how he views them as his home rather than the upscale apartment he has in downtown Dallas, no matter how far away he is from them. 

So. It wasn’t for Harry. 

But it wasn’t not for Harry either. Louis has admitted on more than one occasion that he views Harry as his home as well. (And if that thought had left Harry weak at the knees...well who could blame him?) 

“I’m doing it because I want too, baby.” Harry takes Louis’ hand that’s lying on the center console and squeezes it gently. 

Harry’s planning on getting a ship tattooed on his left bicep. 

He isn’t getting a ship to match Louis’ compass (he’s not!). He’d grown up a Navy-brat, living on a base for most of his childhood. He had been fascinated by the ships his father captained for years, and took his time exploring all the nooks and crannies whenever he was able to come aboard. His family had moved from base to base, but the ships always stayed the same. _Constant._ He’d actually always wanted a tattoo of a ship to commemorate his childhood, so really. His tattoo isn’t for Louis (maybe it is a little bit). 

He’s pulled from his thoughts as they park in the tattoo parlor’s parking lot. Harry is man enough to admit that his heart does start beating a little faster and his hands may get a bit unnaturally sweaty as he gets out of the car. (But hey, it’s early July in Texas-everybody’s sweating!)

Harry wipes his hands down his black skinny jeans before allowing Louis to take his hand as they walk towards the entrance of the parlor. They are greeted with a rush of cold air as they walk through the door, a bell chiming to alert the artists to their presence.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Zayn pop his head out from the back room.

“Lou.” Zayn calls enthusiastically. “Harry. I’ll be right out.” He disappears back into the room, and Louis leads Harry over to the waiting area.

“I’m glad I could finally convince Zayn to tattoo me.” Harry says, trying to fill the silence. 

“He didn’t need any convincing.” Louis says, laughing slightly. Louis had known Zayn for years, ever since he moved to Dallas from Houston. He had been trying to find a tattoo parlor in the area, and one of the guys from work had recommended Zayn. Louis had quickly become a regular, and after realizing that Zayn was dating said guy from work-Liam- the trio quickly became an inseparable pair. (Louis refused to be considered a third wheel, and surprisingly he really wasn’t.) 

“He literally told me no five times.” Harry exclaims. He’d met Zayn back in March when Louis had drug him out to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day. Since then he’d accompanied Louis to every tattoo appointment and gotten to know Zayn pretty well in the process. “I literally had to get down on my knees and beg him.” Harry pouts his lower lip out. 

“Put that lip away.” Louis scoffs. “He just didn’t want to be responsible for giving you a tattoo you might regret.” Harry arches his eyes brows. “Not that it won’t be a good tattoo,” Louis’ rushing his words. “Just, he wanted to be certain you had time to make sure this was what you actually wanted.”

“I’m sure.” Harry says quietly. “I’ve always wanted tattoos, it’s just the needles I’m not too keen on.” 

“Did you take that anti anxiety pill I gave you?” Louis asks softly, not wanting others around him to think he’s a drug dealer. He’d gotten the medication from Liam, god only knows where he got it. “Liam said he always takes them before he gets a tattoo, just to take the edge off.”

Harry nods slowly. “It’s already working.” He’s quite surprised at how calm he feels. He yawns. “It’s actually making me a bit sleepy.” Leaning his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder, he brings his left bicep into view. 

“Getting one last look at it?” Louis jokes beside him.

“Just crazy that it’s finally happening.” 

“Harry?” Harry lifts his head, following the direction of Zayn’s voice. “Ready to get started?” Zayn seems especially giddy today, which is…unusual. 

Harry gets to his feet and pulls Louis up with him to begin walking down the hallway with Zayn.

“What’s with you, Malik?” Louis asks as they reach the room. Apparently he had noticed his chipper attitude too.

“It’s not every day you get to tattoo a virgin.” He explains, eyes gleaming.

“Tattoo virgin.” Harry corrects him quickly.

“And it’s not every day you get to tattoo your best friend’s boy.” This causes Louis to grin and interrupt. 

“Yeah, he is my boy, so you better not mess it up.” Harry gives Louis’ hand a squeeze; even six months later it still gives him butterflies to be referred to as “Louis’ boy”. 

“And I’m also just really pumped to do this tattoo in general.” Zayn continues as he reaches into a cabinet to bring out his sketchbook. “What do you think?” He asks, handing the sketch over to Harry.

“This is perfect.” Harry didn’t actually think it was possible to get this detailed with the tattoo. He can feel Louis leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at it and feels Louis’ breath on his neck as he whistles in approval.

They’ve already had a consultation (or more like five, given how long it took Harry to convince Zayn to tattoo him), so they waste no time in transferring the sketch onto Harry’s arm. 

Looking in the mirror Harry is pleased with its placement and size, and he can see Louis’ head nod of approval in the reflection. 

It isn’t until Harry’s sitting in the seat, an alcohol wipe being swiped across his arm that he starts to get a bit nervous. 

“Babe, just look at me. Okay?” Louis is sitting in the seat beside him, holding his other hand tightly. “I can tell you another story if you want.”

Harry laughs slightly at this, remembering the ridiculous story Louis had told him while he was in the hospital. “Can you make it at least a little realistic this time?”

“Haz.” He sounds slightly exasperated. “The point of the story is to distract you. I can’t very well do that by telling you about the time I went grocery shopping last week, can I?” Harry’s silence prompts Louis to begin his story. He starts with “Once Upon a Time” and Harry tries to make himself relax. 

He’s avoiding looking at Zayn as he sets up his tools at all costs, but he does hear Zayn interrupt Louis long enough to say “Ready?” Harry simply nods, refusing to break eye contact with Louis.

The sensation of the needle hitting his skin isn’t pleasant. He takes a sharp breath in the moment it first breaks his skin, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Breathe.” Louis’ voice is quiet in his ear. 

Harry lets a shaky breath out and opens his eyes slowly. Louis has a soft smile on his face. “You can do this.”

“Okay?” Zayn’s voice breaks the silence. Harry nods. “Just let me know if you need a break.” Zayn says before he gets back to work.

As time passes the pain becomes more of a dull throb in Harry’s arm that he is able to block out fairly successfully by staying focused on Louis’ stories. He’s quite the storyteller. 

They are cheesy and lovely and exactly what Harry needs to distract him. (And if Harry’s mind starts wandering to how much their future kids will love these stories…well he’s going to blame the stress of the tattoo.) 

About an hour into the tattoo session Harry starts to get a bit warm, his shirt sweat sticky and his pants feeling a bit tight. Louis echoes the sentiment, so Zayn leaves to go turn up the AC in their room.

Harry takes this time to go stand in front of the mirror and admire Zayn’s work so far.

And that’s when he sees it. 

He’s cursing the fact that he chose to wear skinny jeans because here, in a tattoo parlor of all places, Harry is popping a semi. He’s surprised he hadn’t noticed it by now, but really he’s been too focused on not freaking out to really give any attention to his cock. 

But. As he sits back down and crosses his legs, _it’s all he can think about._

He sees Louis has his head down, busy messing on his phone so Harry casually presses a hand to his crotch, biting his lip. 

Harry looks around the room, Louis still oblivious to his problem. “Lou.” His voice comes out hoarse, so he clears his throat before speaking again. “Boo.” Louis raises his head. “Can I have your sweater?”

“You literally just said you were hot.” Louis replies, returning his attention to his phone. 

“Yeah.” Harry stutters trying to think of an excuse. “But my legs are cold.” 

Well that was stupid.

Nonetheless, Louis hands over the sweater, which Harry promptly puts in his lap. Cupping his crotch with his hand under the sweater, Harry sighs, resigning himself to this unfortunate fate for the next hour.

He could go wank in the bathroom real quickly and solve his problems, but he likes to think he has more self-control than that.

He doesn’t. 

 

“You’re still really flushed, H.” Louis says a few minutes later, sounding concerned. “Why don’t you take your shirt off?”

Harry complies and with Zayn’s help to prevent the shirt from touching the tattoo, Harry’s left in the chair shirtless. Immediately his nipples harden due to the change in temperature.

And, nope. This was a bad idea. 

Now Harry is having to resist palming his crotch _and_ touching his nipples. This is a torture that no man should have to struggle through.

He makes it a few more minutes, squirming around in the chair before Zayn decides Harry needs a break. “I’m going to take 10 to smoke. Maybe you’ll have calmed down when I get back.”

Leaving Louis and Harry alone in the room, an awkward silence fills the air.

“You alright, H?” Louis’ voice is so sweet and gentle. Harry wants to tell him the predicament he’s in, but he knows that as soon as he does he’s going to laugh.

Forgoing any decorum, Harry simply picks up Louis’ hand and places it on his crotch. The sudden pressure makes Harry choke back a moan. 

“Damn, Haz. What’s got you so worked up?” Louis says, palming the front of Harry’s jeans. 

Letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes, Harry gets lost in Louis’ touch. It’s just such sweet relief after the past 30 minutes of torture. 

“Don’t know.” He finally chokes out. “Maybe the medicine?” He feels Louis reclining the chair he’s in. He opens his eyes when he feels Louis tugging on the waistband of his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Louis replies as he helps Harry pull his tight jeans down to his knees, exposing a very obvious boner in his boxers. “Or maybe it’s the pain from the tattoo.” 

Harry doesn’t argue because he isn’t sure that Louis’ wrong. He definitely likes it when Louis pulls on his hair when he’s blowing him, and the occasional tug on his nipples during foreplay. 

He’s not sure he could respond to Louis anyway. He’s way too focused on Louis’ hands. 

“Sorry H, I’m going to have to make this quick.” Louis says, spitting into his hand before slipping it beneath the elastic of his boxers. 

Harry bites on his hand to prevent a moan from escaping. It just feels _so_ good. 

“Here, suck on these.” Louis says, which causes Harry to open his eyes momentarily. Louis is shoving his middle three fingers in Harry’s mouth before he can even comprehend what is happening.

And, god. This is not how this day was supposed to go.

Louis’ working his magic on both ends of Harry and causing him to rapidly come undone. _In a tattoo parlor._

Louis is pumping Harry’s cock, Harry thrusting slightly to the same rhythm. 

“Almost there.” He murmurs. He feels Louis stop pumping and lets out a whine before he feels Louis’s tongue lick a big stripe up Harry’s length. Harry shoots straight up in the chair at the contact. Louis looks up, a smirk on his face no doubt due to Harry’s outburst before continuing. 

Harry’s gripping the sides of the chairs, and it only takes a few swirls of Louis’ tongue on his tip before Harry’s coming. Louis manages to catch some of it in his mouth, but most ends up in Harry’s boxers. 

He’s lying in bliss when he feels Louis quickly strip him of his jeans so he can remove his dirty boxers. He’s lifting his hips so that his jeans can come up over his thighs when they hear a knock at the door. Louis steps away from the chair, and Harry covers his lap with his hands.

“Feeling better, H?” Zayn says, peeking his head in. Louis snorts at this, eliciting a glare from Harry before he nods at Zayn. “Good. I’ve just got to go wash my hands and then we can get started again.”

Harry pulls his jeans all the way up and buttons them once Zayn has closed the door again.

“Think you’ll be alright for the rest of the session?” Louis asks, his voice a bit higher than normal.

Harry nods, barely able to speak. “I’m pretty sure I could fall asleep I’m so relaxed right now.”

Louis nods, shifting in his seat. He stands up and walks to the window, then walks back. He seems aimless and it’s bugging Harry.

“What’s got you so fiddly?” Harry asks when Louis sits down in his seat once again.

Instead of responding, Louis simply pulls Harry’s hand towards him and places it in his own crotch.

A smile of recognition forms across Harry’s face. “Is this just from getting me off?” Louis nods. “Is it because we are in public?” Louis’ face turns a slight shade of pink at that.

“I think I’m just going to go take care of myself in the bathroom.” Louis says, walking towards the door.

“No.” Harry’s tone is surprisingly firm. Louis turns around, slightly shocked. 

“Excuse me?”

“Wait.” Harry says simply. “Wait till we get home.” His eyes are gleaming, a smirk forming on his face. “Then I want you to fuck me right into tomorrow.”

Harry can see Louis visibly gulp at that, probably pondering as well. Harry’s never been particularly good at dirty talk, but he seems confident as ever laying all that on the line. See, ever since Harry’s “incident” in January, he’s been rather reluctant to let Louis be on top. This would be a rare opportunity that Louis would be an idiot to pass up.

Louis walks slowly back towards his seat, palming himself immediately when he sits down. 

He looks a bit pissed off when Harry removes his hand. “No. No touching until we get home. Deal?”

Louis nods slowly. 

"Want your sweater back?" Harry asks, clearly enjoying the situation Louis has found himself in. Grabbing it with a scowl, Louis drapes it over his lap. He's clearly having a difficult time resisting the urge to lay his hand on it too. 

When Zayn walks back in, Harry’s sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and Louis’ stiff as board in the chair.

“Seems like you switched places?” Zayn laughs as he picks up his gun again. “What’s got you so tense, Lou?”

“He’s just worried about me.” Harry answers sweetly, leaning over and lightly rubbing a hand across Louis’ crotch. “Such a sweet guy, this one.” Lingering for a second he can feel Louis buck up into his hand, begging for friction. 

Harry of course immediately removes his hand. 

Louis flips Harry the bird, resorting in a snort from Harry and a chuckle from Zayn. “Ya’ll are strange.” He responds, as he presses the gun into Harry’s arm. 

(Harry grabs Louis’ hand and doesn't let go for the rest of the session, just to make sure he doesn’t try to relieve himself in the next hour. He’s not saying he doesn’t trust Louis, he just really wants to get fucked tonight, and he doesn’t want Louis ruining that for him.)

~

Harry has never seen Louis move as fast as he does when Zayn finally looks up and says, “Think we’re done for today.” 

He’s out the door, making his way to the cashier before Zayn even finishes bandaging Harry up.

“He’s hungry.” Harry explains when Zayn raises his eyebrow at him. He’s not sure if Zayn buys it, but he is sure that he doesn’t really care.

Getting up from the chair Harry feels a bit woozy. He’s not sure if he’s still too relaxed from the orgasm or if it part of the tattoo process. Nonetheless he carefully makes his way down the hallway to join Louis.

Zayn is telling him how to care for the tattoo, but he’s only half listening. He’s sure Louis knows exactly how to care for it anyway. 

Louis is already waiting by the door when Harry finally catches up to him, hands fidgeting at his sides.

“Someone’s eager,” Harry murmurs under his breath. Louis pinches his side, grabs his hand and practically drags Harry out of the shop.

“See you later, Z.” He calls, not waiting for a response.

The car ride is quiet and tense. Harry knows Louis is exhibiting excellent self control, he can see his boner from here. It definitely hadn’t gone down in the last 45 minutes. 

“We’re going to mine.” Louis explains at Harry’s protests that they are going the wrong way.

“I was supposed to cook us dinner?” Harry says, almost as a question. 

“We’ll order takeaway.” Louis says in a tense tone, he’s grabbing the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. “Mine is closer.”

Harry almost wants to call it game over. Have Louis pull over and satisfy him here. They haven’t engaged in some good ole’ fashion road head in a while. 

Turning back to look at Louis though he see’s determination. Just like Harry, there’s nothing stopping Louis when he puts his mind to something. And he’s apparently decided he is going to earn Harry a good fucking tonight. 

Harry’s decidedly on board with that plan.

Harry doesn’t waste any time once they get inside the apartment, immediately pushing Louis up against the door once it’s closed. Connecting their mouths, he wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ hands fall at Harry’s waist. 

Harry can feel Louis gripping his sides tightly, and he almost immediately begins grinding into Harry. Harry pushes back, flattening Louis against the door. 

Louis is sucking a nice bruise into Harry’s neck, when Harry switches positions, moving his hands from Louis’ shoulders to the door beside Louis’ head. In this position he is able to brace himself as he lifts his knee to rest in between Louis’ legs. He hears Louis whine at the direct contact and Louis’ hands are immediately tangled in Harry’s hair pulling with both hands. 

Harry moans into Louis’ mouth at the pull, instantly feeling his jeans tighten. Yup, he’s definitely going to have to discuss this pain kink he seems to be developing with Louis at a later time. For now he just murmurs, “keep going”, encouraging Louis to pull harder. Louis is more than happy to oblige. 

“I’m not going to last, Haz.” Louis whispers hoarsely a few minutes later. Harry can feel Louis’s cock pressing through his pants against him, hot and hard. “Bedroom?”

Harry swirls them around and picks Louis up, allowing him to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist before walking towards the bedroom.

Louis is grinding into Harry’s waist as they walk, moaning and sputtering nonsense into Harry’s ear. 

He kicks the bedroom door open and immediately lays Louis out on the bed. Getting a good look at him, Harry feels all the blood rush south at the sight of Louis so unraveled and aroused. 

Taking his own shirt off before he shucks his jeans to the floor, Harry sees Louis do the same. By the time he reaches the bed, Louis is naked, erection flushed and leaking onto his stomach. His hands are resting on his stomach, knotted together, as if that is the only way he is keeping himself from touching his cock. 

Harry crawls on top of Louis, lowering his body slowly until their cocks are touching. Louis whimpers into Harry’s ear at the contact, so sensitive after hours of teasing. “Please.” Louis begs as he thrusts his hips upwards, letting their cocks touch again. 

Harry leans down and kisses Louis once before lying down next to him and grabbing the lube from the dresser drawer. 

“Want me to do it or you?” He asks, already coating his first finger, sticking it in before he even gets an answer, gasping at the touch.

“Wanna watch you.” Louis says, Harry notices his pupils are blown, making the blue of his eyes look even brighter. He wonders if his own green eyes look the same.

Harry stretches himself out while Louis thumbs over his nipples, causing Harry to moan and gasp in pleasure. “Babe.” Harry says after he’s successfully got three fingers in. “’m ready.”

Louis rises from his position next to Harry and sits up on his knees. “How do you want to do it?” His voice comes out gravelly. 

“I wanna see you.” Harry says, voice wrecked already. Louis slicks himself up with lube before getting into position, lining himself up with Harry’s hole.

He slowly sinks into Harry, bracing himself on the bed so he doesn’t accidentally squeeze Harry’s new tattoo. Once he bottoms out he calls out to Harry. “Okay?” He asks. Harry nods, grabbing onto Louis’ arms, sinking his fingernails into the soft flesh.

Louis starts to thrust in and out, slow at first but quickly picking up speed. He’s never been particularly vocal in bed, but today is apparently a day of many firsts for the couple. His moans are absolutely indecent as he finally gets to release the sexual frustration he’s had all day. 

It isn’t until Louis’ movements start to become a bit less rhythmic and more erratic that Harry speaks. 

“Come on the tattoo.” Harry says, getting up on his elbows in order to see Louis’ face more clearly. 

“What?” Louis pants, not sure if he’s heard Harry correctly. 

“I want you to pull out and come on my tattoo.” Harry says it so nonchalantly. Like he isn’t currently being fucked by his boyfriend.

“H, no.” Louis is thrusting in and out of Harry so erratically it’s hard to form full sentences. “That’s gross. That’s unsanitary—“ He can’t even finish his sentence.

“The reason you’re-“ Harry stops and gasps as Louis thrusts in and hits his prostate. “You’re like this because of the tattoo. So.” He doesn’t give any more explanation.

“What if I say no?” Louis asks, almost wanting to irritate Harry.

“Then I won’t let you come.”

_What?_

“What do you mean?” Louis’ voice is almost shaky just at the thought. He's been on edge for hours. He just wants relief.

“Come on the tattoo or not at all.” Harry replies. “It’s bandaged up. You can’t hurt it.” Harry says between gasps.

“You are so stupid, Haz.” Louis responds before picking up his pace once again. Harry takes his movement as a sign that he’s given in and so he lies back down. 

Harry sneaks a hand up to his own cock and starts rapidly pulling and tugging, rubbing his thumb over the tip. “I’m—I’m-.” He sputters out to Louis before shooting come all over Louis’ stomach. 

And that’s enough for Louis. 

Pulling out of Harry he aims his dick at Harry’s arm as best he can and gives it a few quick strokes before he’s covering Harry’s arm with white, moaning Harry’s name loudly as he rides out the orgasm. 

Falling onto the bed bedside Harry, they both catch their breaths.

“That was amazing.” Louis finally croaks out. “Lets make a rule that I have to go to every tattoo appointment with you.” He turns to face Harry. “For moral support.”

Harry is swirling his finger in the drying come on his arm. He lifts the finger to his mouth, sucking it clean before responding. He looks absolutely obscene. “Anything for you, boo.” 

~

“Have you got your final appointment with Zayn tomorrow?” Louis asks a few weeks later, lying in Harry’s bed.

Harry pokes his head out from the bathroom. “Yeah, I’m excited for it to be completely finished.” Harry responds, a finger automatically going to where he knows the ship is on his arm. Running his finger over the still delicate skin, he smiles. 

“Can I come with you?” Louis asks quietly, almost shy. This isn’t a tone of voice Harry usually hears from Louis so it catches his attention enough to walk closer to Louis before responding. 

“Why? You didn’t come to the 2nd appointment.” Harry teases. 

“That’s because I had to work, you know that.” Louis protests in a tone of mock hurt. Harry knows that he wanted to be there, that he didn’t want Harry to have to go alone. (Or maybe he just wanted the chance to get Harry that undone again. He had walked with a limp for nearly three days after the first session.) 

“Are you wanting to come because you think you’re going to get the same show as last time?” Harry asks playfully, pulling the duvet back on his side of the bed so he can get in. “Because you might be disappointed. I think it was the medicine that did it the first time. I didn’t take it the 2nd time and I had barely any reaction at all.” He smirks. “Or at least I was able to wait until I got home to you.”

“Maybe it’s because I wasn’t there.” Louis suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe you just need me in the room to really turn you on.”

“So are you going to be the one to explain to Zayn that we need to waste his precious time so you can get me off during the middle of a tattoo session?” 

“If that’s what it takes.” Louis replies smugly. “It gets me so hot when I get you off in a public place.” 

“I know.” Harry says, raising one eyebrow in Louis’ direction. “I’m pretty sure your entire apartment complex knows it.”

“Apparently it makes me loud too.” Louis replies shrugging, turning out his bedside light. “You should take it as a compliment.”

“Always, babe.” Harry replies, turning over so that Louis can take his rightful spot as the big spoon. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That is the most smut I've ever written in a fic, certainly the most graphic. Hopefully it wasn't terrible?
> 
> Also…just putting it out there that it probably isn't the smartest idea to come all over a fresh tattoo, even if it is bandaged up. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments/kudos! :D


End file.
